Dark, Dying
by Serika Ootori
Summary: ReaderxDark fanfic! You have a terrible disease, and Dark loves you.


**A/N:** This is a birthday fic for my BFF Briana! YAY!

**Warning:** this is complete randomness!

Dark: Yes~ You get to be paired up with beautiful me~

Heaven: Shut up. I'm only doing this for Bri.

Dark: EVIL! You know you want to be with me.

Heaven: Actually, I don't.

Dark: meanie

Heaven: Just get on with it

Dark: fine. Heaven worked hard on this. Please read and review.

Heaven: thank you! now, before we start I wanted to just say that Dark has separated from Daisuke. ON WITH THE STORY!

~Look at me, I'm a page break~

**Finding out:**

Dark was running after a beautiful girl, and took the chance to flirt with her.

"_Stupid Git," _was the only thought that came to your mind every time you saw him with a girl. Even though he was dating you, he cheated all the time. He turned around and saw you walking alone. You _knew_ he saw you. Yet, he pretended that he didn't know you. You _hated_ that feeling. The feeling to be left alone. The feeling to be in the dark.

"_Well fuck him. I can do better anyways."_ You turned on your heels and went home. The moment you walked into your apartment you grabbed the nearest cardboard box and threw all of Dark's possessions into it. You were sick of it. You didn't want to deal with it anymore. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in you head. You felt yourself falling, but you couldn't move. At that moment Dark walked in and caught you just before you hit the ground. "[Name]! Are you alright? What happened?" for once Dark seemed genuinely worried. You heard him, and saw him, but you couldn't do anything. You couldn't respond. He picked you up and ran to the hospital, muttering your name the entire time.

By the time you arrived at the hospital, you already fell asleep.

When you woke up, you were greeted by the sight of Dark looming over you. You gave a yelp and sat up. "Dark! What are you doing?" Dark lowered his head. He cast his eyes down and said in a low voice, "[Name], the doctors said that you have Guillain-Barré Syndrome. Why didn't you tell me?"

You knew what the syndrome was. Your brother had died from it. It was a horrible way to die. The syndrome paralyzed you and prevented you from moving. It seeped through your body bit by bit and attacked you. Starting with your muscles, then spreading to your nerves and eventually into your brain. Needless to say, you will die. Just like your brother. You looked down and replied, "I didn't know."

Dark looked furious, "You didn't know? So now you don't care?"

You looked away, "I can't do anything. It's not that I don't want to."

Dark grabbed your chin and forced you to face him, "Heal yourself."

You were angry, "You think I could heal myself? You know my brother died from it! How can I heal myself?"

Dark looked taken aback, "Your brother," he paused a bit, "died from it?"

You were extremely angry, "Yes! Now stop interfering with my life! Get away from me!"

Dark didn't know what to do. He just stood there in shock.

You pushed him away from you, "I hate you! Go!"

Dark stumbled to the door and clumsily closed it as he exited.

You waited until he was far enough away. You allowed yourself to collapse into the pillows and curled yourself up. You wept like there was no tomorrow. You hated it. You hated that you loved him. He was the one that you hated the most in the world. Yet, he was the only one that you loved.

**Seeping into your muscles:**

You knew that you couldn't avoid it. It came. It was here now. The Guillain-Barré Syndrome had seeped into your muscles. You could no longer control your muscles. You could barely move. There was a tube that fed you. You were powerless. Weak. Dying. You hated it. Even though you told Dark to get away from you. He still came to visit you everyday. He always helped you, and he always flirted with girls and nurses in front of your room. You hated it. You didn't even want to think about the times when he wasn't when he wasn't near you.

You glared at him as he opened the door to come in. You hated his entire being. You hated him so much to the point where your love for him could be shoved into the back of your mind like it didn't exist. You thought, _'I hate the fact that I love you.'_ The mere mention of his name, made your heart sink. It pained and pulled you. It was hell.

Dark walked closer to you. "Hey, [Name] you alright?"

Although you couldn't move your muscles, you were still able to talk. The syndrome hadn't taken its complete toll on you yet. "Do I look like I'm alright?"

Dark gave a low chuckle, "I guess not."

You were annoyed. "Oh gee, you _guess."_

Dark sighed, "[Name], please. Let me stay with you."

You flinched, "NO!" You closed your eyes to prevent the tears from coming.

Dark knew this was going to happen. He knew everything about you. He _predicted_ you, and he was always right. He pulled you closer to him, "Calm down. I'm here"

You pushed him away and shrieked, "I don't want you here!"

Dark held you close to his chest despite your protest, "You do."

"I don't! I don't want you here! I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear you! I don't want to know of your existence!" You balled his shirt into a fist.

**Affecting your brain:**

Dark found out that the disease had spread into your brain. It was affecting you. You could no longer remember certain things. He hated it. The blasted thing. He wanted you to be healed. He _needed_ you to be healed. He knew he realized this a little late, but he loved you. He truly loved you. It was different than his loveless affairs. He couldn't live without you. He needed you to be with him. He wouldn't be able to function, if you died.

He walked into the room, "[Name], you ok?"

You blinked up in surprise, "S-sorry, do I know you?"

He was in shock. You had lost your memories. He knew that it would happen, but still he was in shock. He knelt down on his knees and gently took your hands in his, "My name is Dark."

You blinked back in surprise, "D-do you know who I am?"

He nodded, "I do."

The next day he came back, but you had couldn't remember who he was. You smiled at him as he walked in and said, "Ah! You're [Name]'s boyfriend aren't you? Uwah~ She's so lucky!"

He shook his head as he sadly looked into your eyes. "No, _you_ are [Name]. I'm _your boyfriend."_

You tilted your head in confusion, "Is that so?"

Dark's head fell in disappointment, "It is."

**Hope:**

Dark was talking with the doctor, "Is there anyway you can heal her?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. There is no way. I would tell you if I knew."

Dark was getting desperate, "None? At all?"

The two had been over this conversation at least three times today, "I'm sorry sir, please. Let me tend to my other patients. I can do nothing to heal your girlfriend."

Dark felt his heart sink into the depths of hell. It was too late. He couldn't do anything. He could already feel you leaving his grip, but he didn't want that. He wanted you in his life. He was thinking about proposing to you. He understood that he didn't deserve a faithful girl like you. He knew that he cheated on you multiple times. He felt guilty after each time, but that was the problem. He would only realize _after_ he did it. Sometimes he felt like you would have had a better life without him.

**Dying:**

You died a few weeks after Dark talked to the doctor, trying to find a cure. He was the only one who attended your funeral out of sincerity. The rest of the town was just there to show respect, but he was there for you. You were quite sad that your friends had moved away to another town when you first got sick. Therefore they couldn't attend your funeral on time. It broke their hearts that they couldn't pay their respects to their friend.

Dark reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He opened it and took out the ring inside. He knelt down and whispered, "[Name], I never gave this to you, but I want you to have it. I've been terrible to you, and you have stayed by my side. I love you." He dug a small hole and planted the ring. "It's yours. Keep it" He got up and left.


End file.
